1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for call processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are increasingly associated with a multiplicity of communication devices and phone numbers. For example, an individual may have a work phone, a home phone connected to a switched telephone network, a phone connected to an Internet protocol network, and a cellular phone.
In addition, mobile virtual network operators have become increasingly common as niche target consumers are identified that can be better addressed with offerings more focused on their needs. The existence of mobile virtual network operators can add additional complexity to the operation of a telecommunications system.